Peace&Monster
by LiP SMACKERs
Summary: Shelby doesn't fit in anywhere in High School, she doesn't have many friends, and doesn't get along with many people. Shelby also has a secret...Full Summary inside. M for language.
1. Monsters

**Full Summary:** Shelby doesn't fit in anywhere in High School, she doesn't have many friends, and doesn't get along with many people. Shelby also has a secret, she lives with an abusive father who murdered her twin brother and mother when she was seven years old. Shelby is too stubborn to ask for help and too proud to admit she needs it. Eventually, Shelby tries to end it all, having enough.

**((Hello there! Welcome to Peace and Monsters! This plot was offered to me by, ****TheOwlPatronus and is dedicated to her fully :3. I will be posting the characters appearance, house, outfits by chapter onto my profile so if you interested take a peak! (Especially if you are a visual person like myself.) I hope you enjoy what I have to offer in this and please don't forget to review!)**

…What happened?

I blinked a few times trying to process where I was and why I was so cold. My vision was still blurry from just waking. I brought my sprawled out arms closer to me as I pushed my stiff body from the ground. Something wasn't right though…I looked down and saw green blades of grass; they were bent at different angles from my body being pressed down on them.

I shook my head and sat up quickly which I immediately regretted as my head began throbbing at the sudden movement. I put my hand to my head as I grimaced in pain, "Why am I outside?"

I couldn't remember what happened and maybe I was better off not knowing. Remembering could be painful sometimes, for me at least.

I took a deep breath and held it as I stood to keep from screaming as pain erupted through my body.

I definitely didn't want to remember.

Dirt and grass fell from my hardly clothed body as I walked up the stairs to my back porch. I dusted off the best I could before sliding the back doors open and stepping inside quietly. I didn't want to wake the beast, after whatever he did last night I wasn't in the mood for anything else.

It wasn't usually this bad. It was never good, ever, but it wasn't this bad either. I closed my eyes tight feeling a rush of emotions try to take me over, my eyes began to water against my will but I swallowed the lump in my throat quickly and rushed upstairs. The faster I got ready, the faster I could get out of this shithole and escape for a few hours. Even if those hours were painful as well.

I reached the last stair and walked down the hall straight to my room. I didn't have to worry about opening the door quietly because I had no door. Privacy was something I was not allowed in the house because, '_what did I have to hide?' _That's what _he_ said at least. The only rooms in the house that had doors were the bathrooms and _his_ room.

Luckily, I had a bathroom in my room.

Other people would consider us, _him _and I, very privileged or well off. Because of that very miniscule fact, we were immediately perceived as happy even after the tragic _accident_.

It pissed me off.

Just because something or someone looks nice doesn't mean it is. Castor bean plants when fully bloomed were beautiful but when you extract what's on the inside you see how truly deadly they are. Looks mean nothing, nice clothes, big houses, fancy cars; they're all things to distract people from seeing the person on the inside, from seeing the monster. The creature that put on the façade of normalcy and compassion when really they were callous and unforgiving, it makes me sick to think people can be so dense. Money makes up for everything though, right?

No.

No amount of money will ever erase the unrelenting pain that consumes me every day. The physical will never overwhelm torture of the emotional, though, sometimes I wished it would. I would much rather live poor and happy than dead inside with riches, with monsters. Money and power brings the monster out in everyone.

My father…is the biggest monster of them all.

**((Hope you liked it! Please leave a quick review of what you think :D)).**


	2. Fetch

I really didn't want to go inside, today didn't sound like a good day to be at school. Everyone else seemed to be in a chipper mood, I watched from inside my car at all the students walking by, laughing and chatting freely. Why couldn't I have that? I ran my fingers through my thick black hair and leaned back against the leather seats of my Mercedes C300.

I didn't want to go to class and sit around to every annoying trivial thing the highschool-ers wanted to complain about. Whether their hair didn't turn out the way they wanted so they were having a bad day. They spilled ketchup on their white shirt. Scuffed their shoes, got grounded for staying out past curfew, or whatever else they could come up with to complain about. I couldn't remember the last time I got to complain about something and it just pissed me off that other people complained about stupid things.

I sighed and kicked my feet up on the dashboard of my car and cranked the seat back. The school never called my dad when I missed class because I was such a 'wonderful student'. I passed all my classes with flying colors, even though the curriculum was unbelievably unchallenging, just turns out I'm not lazy, I was one of the model students as far as grades went but when it came to behavior…

Maybe I should just go on a walk? No, I needed to go, why play catch when I didn't have to? I groaned and sat up in my seat grabbing my pink Jansport backpack from the passenger seat and stepping out of my car onto the wet pavement. I tossed my bag over my shoulder ignoring the searing pain as it hit my back.

I looked up at the school and sighed walking towards it. I never had a casual day as far as my father's dress code for me went. I always had to show that I had money and make friends based on status. It disgusted me but I obeyed and purchased expensive clothes that spoke volumes for my personality.

Considering my foul mood I work my favorite black skinny jeans that looked like they were shredded by bear claws, my gray tank top that read 'fuck off' with my match black bracelet, and my black draped sweatshirt. I didn't have friends at school and I wanted to keep it that way, having friends would only make things harder and no one had anything to offer me as a friend.

Opening the doors to the school I stepped into a bustling hallway, my irritation rose in an instant. Hopefully today wouldn't be too bad…

I had math first period, I wasn't sure how it happened but it did. I liked math, I was good at it, and to have it first thing in the morning was the warm up I loved to have. We had a substitute in class so everyone was being annoying and abusing the poor timid woman.

I sat in the back with my headphones in just trying to finish the warm up but Sarah McLeod was being obnoxious, as usual. I turned my music up louder and grabbed my pencil to write my name and the date and the top of the paper. _Shelby Peace, 12/1/10. _Laughter filled the classroom and I looked up seeing Sarah holding her sides and laughing with her friend at God knows what.

I ripped my headphones out of my ear, "Shut the fuck up," I said kicking her chair from under my desk. I didn't give a damn if she thought I was bitch, she was making my day that much worse by existing.

I watched her jolt forward and her laughing stopped abruptly, she looked back disgusted, "What the hell! Don't kick me." She said though her teeth. "And don't tell me what to do."

"First, I didn't kick you, I kicked your chair and you're being unbearable to be around, no one else has the balls to say anything." It wasn't a secret that Sarah and I didn't get along. It had been snuffed after our fight our sophomore year but as a senior she felt as if she was queen and she need to have that crown ripped right off her head.

"Shut up, Shelby! No one cares about you so shut the fuck up," I watched as she wrinkled her nose in disgust which only fueled my anger. I kicked her chair again, harder, and she nearly fell out which made me laugh out loud.

"Ladies! That's enough!" the seemingly timid teacher yelled. Looks like she had more of a voice than she put off, good for her. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat popping my headphones back in, this wasn't done.

As third period ended everyone rushed out of the classroom like animals. It was lunch time for all the people who had first lunch; I was part of that group. I stayed behind in class though finishing up the homework assignment so I wouldn't have to take it home. I had to write twenty things I was thankful for and every single thing I wrote down was a lie. It wasn't as if my teacher would know the difference, I was a damn good liar, especially on paper.

I stood from my seat and walked to the front of the class handing my paper to Mr. Dean, "Ah, thank you, Shelby," he said with a small nod. I didn't have a problem with Mr. Dean, he was funny when he wanted to be and he always wore the same thing. Plaid button up shirts with slacks, very rarely jeans and those black glasses that fit so well on his face. His shaggy brown hair never looked done, just ruffled about but it looked good that way, it framed his face well.

"You're welcome," I muttered as I walked past him and out of the classroom. I walked down the hall towards the cafeteria pulling my Android from my pocket to play _Angry Birds_ to pass time. I usually didn't stay on campus for lunch but I didn't feel like driving anywhere so I would hang out in the corner today.

I walked into the noisy room and made my way to a table in the back next to the windows. It was raining outside, yay, just the thing to perk up someone's day. But what more could I really expect from Forks, Washington?

I pulled a chair out and propped my feet up on the table, dropping my backpack to the floor. I glanced up once to see who I was near and the only other full table I saw was the Cullen's. They always sat with each other like they didn't have friends outside of each other and maybe they didn't, it was none of my business though. Pulling my phone close to my face I started on level 1 of my game.

"You're sitting in my spot bitch," an annoying voice rang in my ears and I sighed. I pulled my phone closer, maybe ignoring her would work? "I'm talking to you, get out of my spot," she repeated setting her tray down and pulling the table away from me making my feet fall to the ground. I glared at her over my phone and she smiled, "Move," she said making a shooing motion with her hands.

"I'm not a dog you dumb bitch, get the fuck out of my face," I said placing my hands in my lap. As much as I wanted to be the bigger person and not retaliate I couldn't help it. My pride wouldn't allow me to be spoken to anyway and just walk away.

Sarah laughed, "You could have fooled me," she said innocently.

I put my phone in my pocket as rage struck me, "I'm telling you this for your own safety, Sarah," I stared her dead in the eyes, "Back. The. Fuck. Off."

"No, you need to leave, you don't belong here," she said picking a roll up from her tray, she tossed it behind her, "Fetch doggy." Her friends laughed.

It took me less than a second to be over the table and on top of her; I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled at it while I punched her in the face with all my might. "Don't you ever talk to me like that!" I felt my hair being pulled from behind him and I unwillingly moved back as it was tugged backwards. I released Sarah's hair and stood from the ground trying to get whoever had my hair off of me. I backed up against them and stomped down hard on their foot. Sarah stood from the ground rubbing her head and frowning, she clenched her fist but before she could strike me I raised my leg up and kicked her in the stomach. I watched her face drop as the air left her and she collapsed to her knees.

Everyone in the cafeteria was watch now, some had gotten up from their seats and were recording on their cell phones but I didn't care about that. 

"Get off!" I yelled throwing my head back into my captors face. The hands instantly left my hair as she cried out. I turned around and saw Hannah Rein holding her nose, I walked around her and grabbed Sarah's tray and dumped it Sarah, "Fetch bitch," I spat out reaching down to grab her but I felt a pair of undeniably strong arms wrap around my center. I tried to pry them off of my center but I couldn't even budge them.

I was carried outside as administration came running into the cafeteria.

"Let go of me!" I shouted kicking in the air.

"Stop fighting," his voice was smooth and velvety. I didn't recognize it which only made me fight harder. "I'll release you if you stop fighting."

I groaned and crossed my arms waiting to be put down. When I was I turned back to cuss out who ever dared to put their hands on me but was struck dumb as soon as my eyes landed on him, "Edward?"

**((Tell me what you think!))**


	3. Involved

My blood was still pumping with adrenaline and it was making concentrating very difficult. I continued to stare at the person before me trying to piece together why he would get involved and step in. It pissed me off actually that he had the nerve.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked taking a step away from him, I was still breathing heavily but I could feel myself slowly calming down.

"You were going to cause an irreversible amount of damage on her if you didn't stop," Edward said to me in a soft tone. It was hard to get a read on him; he was so sure of himself which was so weird for a high school guy. I could tell just by looking at him that he was wise beyond his years but maybe that was because he had a doctor as a father.

"I would have stopped when she started bleeding," I said running my fingers through my hair, my scalp was a little sore from when Hannah pulled it, it irritated me.

"That's another reason I stepped in," he said glancing inside the cafeteria quickly then back to me.

I frowned, "Who cares if the bitch bleeds?" I sure didn't.

"Not everyone likes being around blood and violence," he said staring right into my eyes; it made me feel naked, like he was gazing directly into my soul.

I clapped my hands together, "Aw, looking out for your fellow students, how sweet," I said sarcastically before sneering at the idea. "If it was me getting my ass handed to me no body would have stepped in," I said bitterly. No one ever did step in for me.

I looked into the cafeteria and saw Sarah being escorted out by the Principal. She didn't look that bad, it could have been a lot worse off if I had continued. Maybe Edward was right, it was better that I hadn't made her bleed. Why would I want to be that much like my father? I clenched my fist at the thought of him, I was acting just like him, and it made me sick.

"I guarantee you, someone would have stepped in," Edward said after a moment.

I looked back to him, "I doubt it, no one ever helps me, but I don't care."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Do you ever ask?"

"I shouldn't have to," I said through my teeth. I didn't need help in any aspect of my life and even if I did my pride wouldn't allow me to ask for it. I was strong; I could handle anything on my own. I sighed and shook my head, "I'm going to go home since I don't need to stick around just to hear that I'm suspended which I know I am."

"I can help you," Edward said suddenly as I was about to walk away.

I stopped and looked at him, "What?" Why did he suddenly have an interest in my life? We had never spoken to each before this.

"I can go to the Principal with you and I'll tell her that Sarah had aggravated you to that point of physical violence even though she knows you have a short temper," he said simply.

I don't think shocked would quite suffice for how I was feeling. Blown away? Flabbergasted? Maybe those would describe me better. "I—you'd do that?" I looked at him suspiciously, "Why are you suddenly being helpful?"

He smiled, "I guess I'm having an off day," he mused.

It would be the best option to accept his help, I wouldn't miss assignments and I wouldn't be stuck in my father's dreadful house all day. "Fine." I agreed. Now what had gotten into me? I hadn't asked for the assistance but it was simply given to me, but I was accepting. "I'm kind of a bitch so don't except groveling and a million thank you's. " I said turning from him and walking towards the school again. I could hear him laugh behind me and mumble something but I didn't ask what.

"I know but Mrs. Firestone, please understand that Sarah bullies Shelby often and she just had enough of it," Edward said calmly though Mrs. Firestone was unusually calm. The slender brunette was always pissing and moaning about everything I did wrong and it got so tiresome of listening to her jaw flap about the same old things. But she wasn't now.

Mrs. Firestone directed her attention towards me, "Shelby, if Sarah was giving you problems you should have told one of us and we would have helped you." She said slightly sympathetic which blew me away. She was never understanding towards me, I glanced at Edward; maybe it was because he was here.

I nodded knowing if I opened my mouth I would say the wrong thing.

"I won't suspend you but I'm switching you out of class with Sarah," she pulled out a pen and started scribbling something down on it, "Edward, what do you have first period?" She asked not even looking up at him.

"Calculus," he answered.

"Do you understand Calculus, Shelby?" She hadn't stopped writing to look at me.

Of course I understood Calculus...not; I looked at Edward for an answer though I don't know why I did. He nodded without looking at me and it was a very discrete nod, "Yes, I understand," I said smoothly.

"Good," she smiled, "Now, you have Calculus first period starting tomorrow," she said handing me a sticky note that had the change written down with her signature at the bottom. "Please return to your previous activities and continue the day without another incident like this." She said looking a little too cheery for my liking.

"Thanks," I said quickly grabbing my bag and standing from the chair in front of her desk. Edward was quick to follow after saying thank you himself, though he had nothing to thank her for. Somehow he beat me to the door and opened it for me; I paused and glanced at him feeling a bit nervous suddenly. No one ever did stuff like that for me; I walked out quickly with a small 'thanks'.

When the door shut he was by my side in an instant walking down the hall beside me, "Um, thanks for helping," I just needed to make it quick, it was so strange for me to not be bitchy because that's just how I was. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, it was difficult, "I…appreciate it." More than he knew or I would admit. I hated being suspended, just sitting in the house waiting for my father to come home…

Edward smiled, "Any time."

I was slightly taken back at the intensity behind his statement but I was also comforted by it. I couldn't fully understand his sudden interest in helping me but I wasn't concerned by it. Maybe he was doing an assignment for school? Help the bad tempered high school student? I shook my head, no, that wouldn't make any sense.

"Shelby?" I looked up at Edward, the way he said my name made me feel like he had been saying my name for a while.

"Huh?" Intelligent.

"I know you don't really understand calculus, I can be your study partner if you need one?" He handed me a slip of paper that said his name with his number beneath it. I was hesitant to take it, but I did.

"Uh, thanks," I said slowly. I didn't understand calculus, even though I was decent at math I wouldn't be able to just jump into calculus. But, I would have to manage.

"If you need help, please, don't hesitate to ask," he said with a small smile and taking a step away from me. I nodded at him, even though I wouldn't ask. He laughed and shook his head but I didn't know what was funny.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"It's nothing, sorry," he waved once and nodded at me, "I'll see you later."

I looked at him suspiciously, "Yeah, later," I said turning away and going the opposite direction. I needed to go on a walk.

**((Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy :(. Hope you enjoyed!))**


End file.
